


The Bismuth Bunch

by moonace



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Fire, Gen, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Julie is bi, Reggie is Bi, Reggie likes math for some unknown reason, everyone is bi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:20:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29252838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonace/pseuds/moonace
Summary: “I know what we’re doing.” Julie turned the laptop around. The screen showed an article that at the top readRainbow Fire.Reggie’s eyes lit up. “This is gonna be awesome!”
Relationships: Julie Molina & Reader, Julie Molina & Reggie Peters, Reggie Peters & Julie Molina & Reader, Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms) & Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13
Collections: jatp fic requests





	The Bismuth Bunch

**Author's Note:**

> Fic request for anon
> 
> Jatp character/ship: Gender neutral bi ace reader is best friends with Reggie
> 
> Word prompt: fire

Reggie liked chemistry.

It was like math but with explosions, and Reggie liked math. And explosions. But he also liked chemistry because he was in a lab group with two of his favorite people. Julie and [Y/N] made great lab partners; they were smart and hard working, but they also knew how to have fun. 

So while everyone else groaned when the teacher announced that they would be doing group science projects, Reggie was practically bouncing out of his seat.

~~~

The three met up after school in Julie’s garage to research potential projects. Reggie and [Y/N] were looking on their phones, and Julie was on her laptop while she braided a new bracelet for [Y/N]. Then Julie gasped, eyes sparkling with excitement. 

“I know what we’re doing.” She turned the laptop around. The screen showed an article that at the top read _Rainbow Fire_.

Reggie’s eyes lit up. “This is gonna be awesome!”

~~~

When the supplies they ordered finally came in, they met back at Julie’s garage to “get their arson on,” as [Y/N] had put it.

They unpacked the chemicals and other materials and set up the Bunsen burner on the table. Julie looked at the instructions open on her laptop. 

“Ok, so step one: soak the popsicle sticks in distilled water.”

Reggie nodded and plopped them into the cup of water Julie had gotten from the kitchen. 

“Now we have to get the fire started," Julie explained as she reached out and clicked on the burner. A faint hiss came from it as gas was released. 

[Y/N] held the lighter over the opening and a pillar of blue flame appeared instantly. Julie was about to move on to the next step when the garage door swung open. Carlos stepped inside, waving at Reggie before turning to his sister. 

“Dad wants to talk to you.”

“Right now? But we’re in the middle of our project!”

Carlos raised his hands in defense. “I'm just the messenger.”

“It’s alright Julie,” [Y/N] slipped their safety goggles off their head, “we’ll wait for you.”

Reggie nodded in agreement.

Julie groaned, but followed her brother out, stopping briefly in the doorway. “Don’t catch the garage on fire while I’m gone.”

“Don’t worry, we’ll be careful!” Reggie called after her. There was a bit of silence before he spoke up again, pointing at [Y/N]’s wrist. “I like your new bracelet!”

[Y/N] looked down at the ace pride bracelet Julie had made for them last week. It was next to the matching bi pride bracelet Julie had made for the three of them last year. “Thanks.” Then, they added quietly, “Chad McCarthy didn’t have the same opinion.”

Reggie’s face fell, and he started fidgeting with his own bracelet. That jerk was always giving Reggie and his friends problems for stuff like that. “Well, if he can’t keep his opinions to himself,” he looked around for a second before picking up the lighter, “then I’ll burn his stupid eyebrows off.” He was only half joking. [Y/N] chuckled and shook their head. They began to open the jars of chemicals.

“Ooo! This one’s blue!”

“Let me see!” Without thinking, Reggie reached across the table, his arm going right over the Bunsen burner. One of the loose strings on his bracelet caught fire, quickly igniting the whole thing. Reggie began to scream, waving his arm around wildly.

“Reggie stop flailing, you’re gonna catch something else on fire! Just take it off!”

“I can’t,” Reggie screamed, “it’s **on fire**!” He started blowing on it, trying to put it out like it was a candle.

[Y/N] frantically glanced around the room for something to put it out with. They grabbed the cup of water from the table and tossed it at Reggie.

The popsicle sticks smacked his face, water soaking him and the rug, but at least the fire was out.

Examining his wrists, Reggie was miraculously unharmed. The bracelet, however, was completely ruined.

“You had ONE job!”

Reggie and [Y/N]’s heads shot to the garage entrance where Julie was standing with her hands on her hips. 

“I told you _not_ to set the garage on fire!”

“We didn’t.” [Y/N] casually flicked their thumb towards Reggie. “We set him on fire.”

Julie quickly made her way across the room, annoyance changing to concern. “Oh my god, Reggie are you ok? Are you hurt?”

Reggie shook his head. “No, but…” He pitifully held up the charred thread that used to be his bracelet. 

Julie tried to look scolding, but Reggie’s pouting eyes were impossible to resist. Instead she chuckled and placed her hands around his. “I’ll make you a new one.” A smile broke out on Reggie’s face, but it quickly turned back into a frown when Julie said, “But that’s probably enough fire for today.”

[Y/N] threw their arm around Reggie’s shoulder and began whining a drawn out “please”. Reggie joined in, giving Julie his best puppy look until she rolled her eyes.

“Fine!” she relented. “But only because it’ll get you two pyromaniacs out of my garage and away from open flames faster.” 

Reggie and [Y/N] fist bumped, imitating an explosion with wiggling fingers. Julie just sighed.

“Can we get back to work please?”

**Author's Note:**

> If you don't get the joke in the title look up Bismuth on the periodic table


End file.
